N/A
A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material that is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or patent disclosure as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyrights.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coin holders for collectable coins, and in particular, to coin holders having optically transparent portions adapted to display coins such that the opposing sides of the coin as well as the circumferential edge may be viewed and inspected.
2. Description of Related Art
Coin collecting is a popular hobby. Those involved with numismatics, including collectors and dealers, require safe storage and attractive display for their coins. The prior art reveals a number of coin storage and display devices. Among those devices are relatively simple books containing cardboard sheets which incorporate circular openings defining coin receiving depressions wherein coins may be insertably disposed for display. In addition, a variety of rigid plastic holders are available. Typical of these plastic holder devices are holders wherein one or more coins are sandwiched between opposing clear plastic layers. The opposing plastic layers may be connected by fasteners, snap-fit, adhesive or plastic welding techniques.
There are a number of disadvantages present with plastic coin holders known in the background art. One significant disadvantage is that such conventional coin holders are limited in that they provide for visual inspection of the front and back of the coin, but generally do not provide for any visual inspection of the edge portion of the coin. Since the quality of the edge portion of the coin effects value there exists a need for a coin holder that provides for a full 360 degree visual inspection of the edge of the coin in addition to the front and back sides. Another disadvantage present with conventional coin holders of the background art is that such holders are not adequately adapted to permit the holder(s) to be displayed in a vertically freestanding manner. Accordingly, there further exists a need for a freestanding coin holder that is capable of being displayed in a vertically upright, self-supporting manner.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages present in the background art by providing an improved freestanding coin holder capable of displaying a coin such that all sides, namely the front, back, and circumferential edge are viewable. The coin holder of the present invention is comprised of first and second panel members connected in opposing face-to-face relation such that a coin may be received in a generally cylindrical coin-receiving chamber defined between the panel members. As with conventional coin holders the front and back of the coin (e.g. heads side and tails side) are clearly visible. In addition, the coin-receiving chamber projects from one side of the assembly such that the circumferential edge of the coin is clearly visible and subject to inspection. The first and second panel members are preferably fastened by a suitable fastening method, such as sonic heat welding and/or through the use of mechanical fasteners or adhesives. The coin holder further includes a base that functions as a stand thereby allowing the coin holder to be disposed in a vertically free-standing manner. In a preferred embodiment, each panel member forming the coin holder includes at least one foot projecting proximal the bottom edge thereof and generally perpendicular to the external surface thereof. The projecting feet permit the assembly to be disposed in a generally vertical freestanding manner such that the holder may be positioned for display.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved coin holder and display.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a coin holder and display wherein the edge portion of the coin is clearly visible.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved coin holder and display that is structurally adapted with a base that permits the device to be freestanding.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with particular reference to the accompanying drawings.